


Stars in Your Eyes

by Lady_Phenyx



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Springtime Trio - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: Snorkmaiden and Moomin are ready to tell Snufkin just how they feel about him, and hope that he might possibly feel the same.A date to watch a meteor shower sounds like just about right setting for that.Fluffvember Day 2: "Star-gazing was a good idea."
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snorkmaiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Springtime Trio
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Stars in Your Eyes

Moomin and Snorkmaiden were at an impasse.

Everyone had known for years that Moomin had a crush on Snufkin...most of them before Moomin himself had figured it out. Sometimes, when Snorkmaiden was at her worst and feeling the hardest on herself, she wondered if Moomin had only started dating her in the first place because, at the time, they thought that was what they were supposed to do.

But that had been then, and when Snorkmaiden finally, tearfully, confessed her fears to him, Moomin was quick to reassure her that no matter what had started them dating (and it hadn't been because he was expected to, he liked her for her), he did love her. He wasn't dating her still today out of some sort of obligation, but because they'd grown up and grown into real love.

The problem was, he loved Snufkin, too.

It had taken a long time to get Moomin to admit to that. It had taken Snorkmaiden almost as long to get to the point where she could accept that Moomin could love both her and Snufkin equally.

She suspected the books that had appeared in her room were Moominmamma's doing, with a little help from Little My to get them there. She didn't particularly care who was responsible, as they had helped to open her eyes to a whole new world of possibilities.

One where she and Moomin were dating while Moomin and Snufkin were dating. And maybe even, in her highest hopes, one where she and Snufkin were also dating as well.

It took awhile for her to be all right with it, and picturing Snufkin giving her a shy kiss after kissing Moomin – a picture that had caught her off guard, as she hadn't meant to imagine it that first time – had helped, as had thinking over similar moments that made her heart beat fast and her fur flush a happy pink.

And the fact that some “well meaning” people just had to ask if she knew about Moomin's obvious crush, if she didn't feel upset about it, solidified it for her. It had been what had made her realize he loved Snufkin, what had gotten her thinking about all of it in the first place.

She hadn't realized she had it in her, but her answer had come without thought – it upset her that Moomin and Snufkin were both so oblivious, and she wished they'd get it together already so she could have both her boys and they could all be happy.

It took even longer for Moomin to get the idea, and for Snorkmaiden to assure him that she wasn't upset, not anymore. That okay, she was jealous sometimes...because he and Snufkin seemed like such a perfect fit, it made her feel like there wasn't room for her there.

Except...there was.

Now, to get Snufkin in on this...that was going to be the hard part.

Snufkin was a lot more open with them about his emotions than he was once. He'd been free about it when they first met him, closing up more as he spent more time with them, as if afraid of being tied down, afraid to give too much of himself.

Most people who met Snufkin came away with the impression that he was calm and collected and stoic. But as time passed and he opened up more...oh, he was so sweet underneath, sweet and shy and much more anxious and nervous than he let anyone see.

But they had to tell him. It wasn't right, to not tell him about it, to wonder how he felt about them and not tell him.

Especially when there was the chance he might like them back, if the glances they had caught when Snufkin wasn't paying attention, the ones that made Moominmamma giggle, were anything to go by.

\---XXX---

Snorkmaiden hurried to Snufkin's camp, plan in mind and courage in paw.

“Snufkin!” she called, waving as he looked up and dipped his hat to her in greeting.

“Have you heard? There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight!” she exclaimed. “Moomin and I are going up to the meadow on the mountain to watch, will you come with us? Oh please!”

The meadow was one Snufkin had found, filled with flowers and perfect for picnics and stargazing – and dates.

Snufkin ducked his head so his hat hid his face. “That sounds like something you and Moomin should do together,” he said.

“But we want you along,” Snorkmaiden persisted.

“I don't know, it sounds like a date,” Snufkin said, his focus on the pole in his hands. “I've ended up on a few to many of those with the two of you thanks to one thing and another, don't you think?”

_And that's exactly why I think this is going to work out_, Snorkmaiden thought, remembering all the 'dates' that had ended up the three of them together already. “Well, I know it sounds like one,” Snorkmaiden said instead, sitting down next to Snufkin. “But we wanted to do it together – all three of us. It would be so much nicer with you along. Please?”

If only he would look at her – he was still weak to her puppy eyes, weaker still to Moomin's. Weak enough Snorkmaiden was sometimes surprised he still left in winter, though they both knew they had to let him go. It wasn't right to try and make him stay, and if they loved him, they had to let him go.

“All right,” he said after a pause. “If you're sure.”

Snorkmaiden cheered quietly, and saw a smile under the brim of Snufkin's hat, soft and fond.

“I can't wait! I'll see you tonight, Snufkin!” Glowing pink, Snorkmaiden hurried back to Moomin House before she forgot herself and kissed Snufkin's cheek out of glee.

\---XXX---

She walked into Moomin and Little My arguing.

“Snorkmaiden, why are you two leaving everyone else out of this?” Little My demanded as Snorkmaiden walked in. “I want to see the meteor shower too!”

“Because it's romantic,” Snorkmaiden began.

“But you're taking Snufkin!”

“So we can confess to him!” Snorkmaiden flared, losing control of her color – which she'd been holding onto with all her willpower to keep Snufkin from guessing her motives early – and flushing a quick red to pink.

That made Little My pause, looking Snorkmaiden up and down. “Oh. Well, it's about time!” she said, surprising both Snorkmaiden and Moomin, who had been covering his face. “Moomin, you should have just said so! Don't you screw this up, I don't want Snufkin to stop coming around, I just found out he's my little brother and I don't want to have to chase him down again. About time you stopped pining and started doing something about it.”

With that, Little My flounced off toward the kitchen, before poking her head back in the room. “Don't get too concerned with making it perfect. Just come out and say it. You know Snufkin, he deserves some wooing but if you go like those books of yours you'll just confuse him. Straightforward, that's the way.”

Her piece said, Little My disappeared back into the kitchen.

“That was...surprisingly good advice. You don't think we'll really drive Snufkin away, do you?” Moomin asked, worrying at his tail, a nervous habit he'd carried over since they were all children together.

“We're committed now,” Snorkmaiden said, though the way she was flushing blue said she was worried about it too. “Little My's right – let's forget the pretty speeches we wrote and take some pretty flowers for Snufkin and just...tell him how we feel.”

\---XXX---

Snufkin was already reclining in the meadow when they arrived, propped up on his paws and watching the sky, head tilted back so the first light of the moon fell on him, silvering his hair and sparkling in his eyes.

He turned to greet them with a soft smile and two hearts skipped a beat.

“Your smile is even prettier than the stars,” Moomin breathed.

Snufkin blinked at Moomin a few times, and the tips of his ears went red as it registered that Moomin was talking about him, not Snorkmaiden.

“Um...Moomin?” Snufkin said.

Moomin went red as he realized Snufkin had heard him. After a moment, he stiffened, decision made.

“I said your smile is prettier than the stars,” Moomin said. He stepped closer, taking Snufkin's face in his paws and tilting it upward. “And you glow in the moonlight like a creature from myth. It makes me jealous of the moon, that it gets to touch you so freely. And your eyes sparkle until I think they're stars themselves, and the reflections in your eyes are more beautiful than the skies.”

Still flushing, Moomin released Snufkin's face and hurried to get the basket and start setting out food.

Behind Moomin, Snufkin stared, a paw coming up to touch his cheek as he began to flush red, more flustered than Snorkmaiden had ever imagined he could be.

She giggled, and Snufkin glanced at her. He stiffened, as if realizing something, and there was a flash of fear and worry across his face before he hid behind his hat.

\---XXX---

The three of them sat together, cups and food lying in the basket nearby, waiting for the meteors.

Snufkin had been surprised when Snorkmaiden sat down on his side, neatly sandwiching him between her and Moomin, but hadn't said anything.

Inwardly, he was panicking.

They were both so warm, and he was so conscious of both of them at his side. So very aware of them each time they moved, of each time they brushed against him as they pointed out a star, leaning against him.

Usually, he would have felt smothered by now. Instead, he had to fight off the urge to grab onto their paws, to turn and bury his face in fur.

They were a couple. They didn't need a...all the words Snufkin had heard hurled at him came back, as they didn't when they were said...coming between them.

No, they were friends, the best friends he'd ever had, better than he could have asked for, more understanding and loving than anyone he'd had in his life, and he wasn't going to ruin it just because his heart wanted more.

Even if it whispered about how his parents worked, how they were bound to each other and yet had partners, how his older sister had both the Inspector and Too-Ticky.

He went still and tried to relax, act natural, as Snorkmaiden took his paw.

She held it up, turning his paw over, one gentle claw tracing over the pads. “I wasn't sure how to feel when I found out how long these were invisible,” she said quietly. “I was so happy you had them back, but...”

Snufkin would have tugged his hat down to hide his face, but Moomin took his other paw. “It's all right, P – Snorkmaiden,” he said, almost slipping into the nickname he gave her in his head and correcting quickly. “They're back, and it's thanks to all of you. What happened before doesn't matter.”

“It makes all of us what we are, so it does,” Snorkmaiden said softly. “Snufkin...”

She faltered, glancing over to Moomin. “We...have something to tell you,” Moomin said, and Snufkin felt himself withdrawing. Here it came, the 'we figured out how you felt and we are going to let you down gently' talk. “I've had a crush on you for years, ever since we were kids, and I just figured it out a couple months ago. And it didn't go away. It just got stronger as we grew up and grew closer. I love Snorkmaiden, and I want to be with her, but I really...I love you and I want to date you, too. And Snorkmaiden feels the same way.”

Snufkin was so primed for rejection that it took several long seconds for what Moomin had actually said to begin to sink in.

Snorkmaiden filled in the awkward silence, as Snufkin stared at Moomin with wide eyes and dropped jaw. “If you don't feel the same we can pretend we never said anything but it's the truth. I know the books don't...but I was crushing on you too, and then it got deeper, and now we're both in love with you.”

She was growing purple as she spoke as the blue of worry mixed with the pink of confessing. She started to lower his paw, jumping as Snufkin gripped it tighter.

“You...I...” Snufkin lowered his head, hiding under his hat, and the paws they held shook.

Suddenly he began to laugh.

“It's not funny, Snufkin,” Moomin flared.

Snufkin shook his head and dropped their hands to leap onto Moomin, wrapping his arms around Moomin's neck and nuzzling his cheek.

Moomin went scarlet, and Snorkmaiden went the deepest pink she'd ever managed when Snufkin leaned away from Moomin to reach for her, a paw to her far cheek as he kiss her closer cheek.

“Sorry,” Snufkin said, scrubbing his face and leaning back, sitting on his heels and letting Snorkmaiden go. “It's just...” he laughed softly again, his hat tilted back. “I've been trying not to feel that way about the two of you. I didn't want to ruin everything. I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. I still can't really believe you want me.”

Snorkmaiden, feeling very daring, took Snufkin's face in her hands and leaned in to nudge her nose against his. “Our world wouldn't be complete without you in it,” she said. She giggled after a moment. “Oh, Moomin was right, the stars can't compete with your eyes when you look at me like that.”

Snufkin hid his face in his paws, blushing until even the tips of his ears were red.

“I don't know why you wouldn't believe we could fall in love with you,” Moomin said quietly, taking Snufkin's paw, shyly leaning forward to nuzzle at Snufkin's nose with his own. “You're...you're so lovable, Snufkin. You're amazing.”

“Not so much as the two of you,” Snufkin murmured back.

\---XXX---

The three of them lay down eventually, in a circle, their heads in the center, still holding paws.

Snufkin raised their clasped paws to point out this or that star, stuttering when one of them would pull them back to nuzzle at the back of his paw, squeezing their paw back and rubbing their paws to his own cheek.

Then the meteor shower began, and the three of them watched in silent awe.

“...stargazing was a really good idea,” Snorkmaiden breathed.

“...yeah. Best ever,” her boys chorused, and all three dissolved into joyful giggles.


End file.
